Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle intersection monitoring system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method which evaluates scenarios in which a host vehicle and a remote vehicle may come in contact at an intersection.
Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have become more equipped with features for improving safety. For example, vehicles can be equipped with a collision warning system that identifies the location of the vehicle and the locations of other nearby vehicles to determine whether the vehicle may come into contact with any of the other vehicles. The possibility of contact between vehicles can be particularly high at road intersections in which the travel paths of the vehicle and other nearby vehicles may intersect. If the possibility of contact exists, the system can issue a warning to the driver so that the driver can take the appropriate action
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle collision warning system.